In satisfaction of initial goals, insecticidal cell-free fractions of Bacillus sphaericus have been produced by French Pressure cell, sonication, and lysozyme treatments, and a bioassay has been standardized. Identification of fractions is proposed, followed by attempts to solubilize toxin. The role of spores in the B. sphaericus pathogenesis will be further studied. Preliminary experiments to determine the primary site and mode of action of B. sphaericus toxin will be undertaken.